


Goodbye...For Now

by TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper (MW01)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW01/pseuds/TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper
Summary: Sam Carter is about to take command of The Hammond which will take her away from home, and Jack, again...will he wait for her?





	Goodbye...For Now

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after reading 'Moebius Squared' and the Stargate Legacy series (highly recommend btw). I was struck by the conversation Sam had with her alternate self in 'MS' about taking command of The Hammond, specifically where Alt Sam asked if she doubted "he" would wait for her (meaning Jack of coarse!)
> 
> So here we go. A bit of fluff and smut!

The sharp, confident and persistent knock was a welcome interruption to her melancholy mood as she finished boxing the last of her belongings for storage. She knew it was him before she even opened the door, she knew that knock anywhere...and she had hoped he'd make it to see her tonight rather than the morning.

"Carter" he greeted as soon as she swung open her front door.

"Hi," she beamed before sobering to add the customary "Sir!". It probably wasn't necessary considering he was standing there in the middle of the night looking decidedly NOT like a commanding officer but the years of unwavering respect to the Air Force command structure and regulations, even considering, made for a hard break from what had become the required norm.

He stood awkwardly, eyes darting from her to the door frame then to the ground and back again and with an affectionate smile she stood to the side allowing the door to open wide; a silent invitation which he accepted. He went straight for the kitchen, stopping only once to glance around at the bare living room, his eyes closing briefly with a sadness Sam understood.

"I'm sorry, I don't have much but the bare minimum at the moment," she explained, " _but_ I do have coffee?"

His gaze fell on the fridge and she bit back a smirk, "or beer?"

His eyebrows shot to the sky, "You have beer?"

"Just one. Hoped I'd be able to share!" she shrugged.

He opened the soon to be useless appliance and retrieved the lonely bottle within, "Since when is Guiness _your_ preferred brew?"

"It isn't!"

His eyes locked on hers and for a long while nothing further was said, not until after he'd finally taken that first, rather large gulp. The bottle, Sam noted, was already half empty. _Half full!_ He'd quip if given the chance.

"So," he began. She knew there were things to say, knew they desperatly needed to talk. It was their last chance but she had no clue where to begin. Where did one begin when you were shipping off, yet again, to galaxies far far away? Far away from your friends, your family...the man you love!

"So..." she tried aswell but had no idea how to continue and therefore fell just as quiet as he had.

"Ah, screw it!" he grumbled, more to himself, and took another long swig of the beer before placing it non to gently on her kitchen countertop, "You know I suck at this! Talking. Feelings. All that romantic crap!"

"It's fine, you dont have to..." she tried to argue but he gave her that look, the one that told her to shut up and let him finish, so she trailed off.

"Sam," he implored as he took a confident step forwards. Her name on his lips lifting the airforce weight off her shoulders for the moment, "I need to say this now. No more guessing, we need to know where we both stand...now more than ever!"

She looked to the floor, "Yes, we do!"

"I want you to know, I'm so proud of you! You deserve this and so much more! Command of a starship, thats _big_!" "

It is!" she agreed, though not as big as Atlantis was. Admittedly she was still a little salty about how that had ended...not that she was ungrateful for the time she'd had there.

"Things havent exactly been orthodox between us from the start, it's never been easy. We've jumped a few impossible hurdles! Atlantis was tough and that was only a year."

"And this will be 4!"

"Thats a long time!" he said seriously.

Her heart stuttered to a stop at that. _Oh god, is he..._

"Most couples don't survive long distance when its just an hour drive away! And you'll be...lightyears away!"

Her heart came back to life but only to tighten in her chest. It ached. Her stomache turned uneasily and she felt the tears begin to well. If he was doing this she had to stop him...it had to be her. He was stronger. She'd seen this coming, had been mentally prepping for the end...but now that it was here, she couldnt bare it! 

"Jack, look..." she started, her voice trembling even as she fought to contain her emotions, "You don't need to say anything else. I understand. I dont expect anything from you. We've always agreed to put our professionalism first and we've done that outstandingly. Four years is a long time and i dont expect you to pass on other more stable offers in favour for 'hopefully one day'!"

His brow furrowed in confusion which surprised her, "Wait...you'd be happy to end this? That easy?"

"I didnt say it would be easy...but if that's what you want then I respect that and I understand!"

"You think I came here to end this?" he asked surprised and she honestly didnt know how to respond. It certainly had sounded that way! "Jeez, I'm worse at this than I thought!" he huffed and turned back to his beer and downed the rest before turning back to study her thoughtfully.

He stared at her for a beat before he was suddenly directly in front of her, a mere foot between them. His fingers weaved through her hair lovingly, his touch sending illicit shivers through her body. She sighed as he angled her face up to his. "I don't want to end this! Not at all! I came to say goodbye and tell you that I'll wait for you. I'll always wait for you!"

The ache dissapeared and in its place rose the burning flame that had ignited all those long years ago, the one that fuelled every loving emotion she had for this incredible man! "Jack..." she breathed

"I waited 8 long years to have you! You think 4 years are gonna stop me? We do get leave still ya know!" She giggled at his quip and he emmitted the lowest groan; the fingers in her hair tightened. "I love you, Sam! More than that, I'm still  _in_ love with you! I'll wait as long as it takes...I'd wait forever!"

Her body snapped. Grasping the collar of his shirt, she pulled his lips to hers in a fierce collision that gave him no illusions as to what was going to happen next. His body reacted as she knew it would and before she knew it, he'd backed her into the cupboards behind her. In a frenzy, she tugged and pulled at his clothes as he matched her passion. His lips trailed along her jaw, down her neck and across her collar bone; his hands detangled from her hair to run down her body and lift her top up, over and off her body before returning to the buttons of her jeans.

Without saying a word, they shifted. She pulled as he pushed their bodies down the hallway towards her bedroom. They got halfway, both grinding in nothing but underwear, before Jack hiked her body up and settled her against the hardness straining for freedom. Her legs hooked behind him and her arms held her body up as he roughly shoved her into the wall, the force rattling even the lightbulb above them. He groaned, she moaned and then he was grinding against her in the best possible way.

She matched his rhythm, using her legs to pull him against her harder. His lips left her so he could pull back to stare through hooded eyes and ragged breaths. She felt his legs move, widening and bending as he found the most comfortable stance. Helping him, she held herself upright, her back flat against the wall as she anchored her hands on his shoulders.

"We really should take this to the bedroom!" she gasped as one particular thrust brought her close to the brink. The angle hit her nerve endings erotically leaving her quivering in his arms. She couldnt help the hissed "yes" that followed her suggestion. His hands tightened on her ass in reply, fingers digging into her skin like a lifeline. "Were not gonna make it!" he grunted and she had to admit the idea of him taking her right here against her hallway wall sounded incredibly appealing but...his knees!

Worry must have been evident upon her face because he shook his head and hoisted her up a little further to free one of his hands. She felt herself rest more fully onto one of his knees as he reached between them to free himself and push her underwear to the side. Before she knew it, he was sliding deep inside her, his hand returning to her rear. Brilliant coloured exploded behind closed eyes as he setlled her down upon him fully. This was certainly going to help her through the cold lonely nights upon the Hammond until they reunited.

They wasted no time returning to the previously set rhythm and before long his thusts became sharper and harder. Eyes locked as sweat dripped and thats when she knew without a doubt that she would never find another like him. Their bodies may be humming together exquisitly but his eyes conveyed so much more than just physical pleasure. They connected on a fiercly passionate and spiritual level that she had never found before. It was always like this with Jack. Always intense beyond words even through their slower love making.

She only just registered him saying he would miss her before she was falling apart. The world around her bursting in brilliant white as euphoria spread. He slowed to a lazy roll of the hips, still unmistakbly hard within her before cradling her back into his arms to kiss the damp hair upon her head. She whispered her love and then they were moving. He took several long strides and then she felt the soft mattress beneath her. She was going to miss this bed. She was going to miss him. They had to make this night count.

Slowly, eagerness to continue returned and she tightened around him. His responce was a deep, gutteral groan that vibrated against her. "Theres no one else but you!" he breathed against her neck as his hips began to move, "I'll wait forever!"

Tomorrow they would only have until late afternoon before being required to don their polished Air Force General and Colonol personas. He'd have to call her Carter and he could be nothing but Sir and her heart would ache to board that ship after such a formal goodbye.

She'd need at least 7 hours in the morning to rest before the voyage so tonight would need to count. Tonight would need to be memorable.

"So will I!" she replied on a breathy moan, "So will I!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hopefully enjoying! 
> 
> By the way, to those keenly waiting for the next chapter of Glitched Reality, it IS coming...my muse and life have been against me on that one lately but I just need to make a few changes and then it should be posted :)


End file.
